


Endgame

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canonical Gay Relationship, Chess, Domestic, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Luke play chess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

Luke looked down at the chess board. With his next move he had the choice of losing his knight or queen or rook. All in all he was about to lose his 34th game in a row.

So Luke made his move.

He picked up the board from its customary space between them on the couch.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Reid asked puzzled

"Ending the game!"

"I'm not accepting that. You either have to formally resign or let me have the checkmate!"

"Later then," Luke said as he set the board down on the coffee table

"Don't move the pieces!" Reid warned him

"Oh, don't be a grumpy old man!"

Luke moved across the empty space between them before straddling Reid's lap. Reid's hands came to settle on his hips as Luke leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Trying to distract me?" Reid asked with a smile as the brief kiss ended.

"Is it working?"

"No, I'm still six moves ahead of you, and by move four I'll have you checkmate!"

"Damn!" Luke grinned at his boyfriend

"Guess you'll have to distract me harder." Reid gripped the back of Luke's head and brought his lips back down to his


End file.
